


i bloom just for you

by sleepysoftie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Boys In Love, Customer Minseok, Florist Jongdae, Flowers, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Slow Burn, Teensiest Bit of Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and jongdae loves minseok, but not that slow, chanbaek if you use a microscope, chanyeol & baekhyun are jongdae’s friends, junmyeon is minseok’s friend, just sayin, minseok loves jongdae, some cute-ass dialogue in chapter 5, starts as crack then becomes plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysoftie/pseuds/sleepysoftie
Summary: An angry-looking black-haired man —who was as gorgeous as he was furious— stormed up to the counter and aggressively slammed a 50,000 won bill against the marble.“How does one passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”(or: sehun pranks minseok who buys him a fuck-you bouquet and him & jongdae fall in love)based on that one tumblr prompt everyone’s seen





	1. slow day

Jongdae had owned his own flower shop for over two years now, and he loved his job a little more each day. It had of course taken him awhile to realize that being a florist was his one true vocation: he had majored in Pharmacology, and interned at a soul-crushing company for a year: that is until he had walked past a florist shop during his afternoon coffee run. He had entered the store and listened as an old woman explained to her smiling customer the meaning of each of the flowers he had chosen out. He had kept returning to the old lady since the comforting smell of roses and relaxing tune of the wind chimes was too pleasant to resist. He and Mrs. Young had gotten very close; Jongdae had never had a mother and she was the closest thing by far. Tired of his complaining about the boredom of his current job, she had finally offered him a new one amid the petals. He had quit pharmaceutics without ever looking back. Jongdae did not often think before doing, but that time it had been a good thing. The next three months were spent gossiping with Mrs. Young, and learning about flowers and their meaning and how to properly care for bouquets. It was the happiest he’s ever been. Those three months has been cut short by the elder woman’s death: a total and complete surprise. She had left what little money she owned and the flower shop to him, and he was doing his best to honor her. The first month had been really hard without her constant banter and comforting warmth, but slowly, he had gotten back on his feet and now, the flower shop was running as smoothly as ever. He was quick to fall in love with flowers, and he’s so grateful to be able to wake up everyday and immediately be engulfed in the delicate perfume of roses, and jasmine, and tulips. 

The job came with its downfalls of course, like any good job does. Jongdae had learned that being a florist meant having a lot of slow days where he would only have one or two customers and a couple words exchanged. Before there had been Mrs. Young to entertain him, but now there was just silence. Today was one of those agonizingly, torturously  _ stagnant _ days. This morning only Ms. Jung had come in.  Like every two days she bought half a dozen roses and exchanged only half a dozen words with Jongdae (definitely not enough to satisfy his innate extrovertedness). 

The day passed slowly, it was only about two in the afternoon; he was scrolling through his Instagram, screenshotting pictures of appealing and elegant bouquets that he would attempt to recreate later when all of a sudden the front door slammed open, the windchimes swinging back and forth precariously. 

An angry-looking black-haired man —who was as gorgeous as he was furious— stormed up to the counter and aggressively slammed a 50,000 won bill against the marble. 

 

“How does one passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?” The man asked, almost growling. Jongdae didn’t quite process the message immediately, too preoccupied with the guy’s doe-like eyes and pretty lips. Pretty Boy sneezed loudly, bringing Jongdae back to his senses. 

 

“Well, uhm,”  _ Come on Jongdae! Now’s the moment to use all that information you learned from Mrs. Young!  _ “I would start with geraniums —they mean stupid. Then foxglove for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations for disappointment and to finish it off orange lilies for hatred!”

 

“How many of those can I get for 50,000?” 

 

“I can get you a decent-sized bouquet. Two dozen flowers give or take?” 

 

“Perfect.” Pretty Boy was still fuming as he watched Jongdae walk around the small store arranging the flowers nicely —even if this was a hate bouquet it was going to be lovely dammit!

 

“Do you mind me asking what the occasion is for such a loving bouquet?”

 

“My dick friend woke me up this morning by dumping a bucket of ice-cold water on my face.”

 

“So you’re buying him flowers?”

 

“ _Fuck you_ _flowers_. He’s a florist, he’ll get it. He knows that when I’m passive aggressive it means I’m very pissed so hopefully he’ll get the message.”

 

“Wow,” Jongdae laughs, “you two must really hate each other huh?”

 

“Oh no, don’t get me wrong, I love Sehun. He just needs to stop pranking me or this friendship is over. Do you think the bouquet will translate that thought more or less?” Jongdae looked over the flowers. If Sehun was a florist, he was going to cry. 

 

“Yeah. For sure.” Jongdae wrapped up the flowers in red paper, and tied a bow with twine before handing it back to Pretty Boy. 

 

“I’m Minseok by the way.”

 

“Let me know how he takes the gift!” Jongdae adds jokingly as Minseok disappears with a small wave of adorable cute hands, and a blinding smile. Jongdae, once more, was faced with the silence of the shop and the company of the flowers. 

 

~~~

 

It had been a couple days since Minseok’s visit, and Jongdae has spent those days dreaming about Minseok’s smile. And eyes. And voice. He wondered what Minseok’s favorite flower was, what music he listened to, what movies he watched, what-

 

   The wind chimes rang as the front door opened tentatively and the object of Jongdae’s thoughts walked into the small store looking a lot less angry than last time, and even a little shy. Jongdae’s heart beat faster as Minseok approached the counter. He had really come back?

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey. So, did he like the bouquet?” Minseok laughs, and it is one of the cutest sounds Jongdae has ever heard. 

 

“Oh yeah. He got really dramatic about it and went down on both knees to ask for my forgiveness. I made him promise to pay for takeout for the next three months.”

 

“So you offered him flowers and he’s the one asking you for forgiveness?”

 

“Yup, that’s about it. I love my life.” Minseok winked, and Jongdae felt the blush burning his cheeks. Why was he so easy to fluster all of a sudden? “What about you? Have any other angry men walked into your shop making unprecedented requests?” Jongdae laughed softly. 

 

“No. Today’s been a slow day”  _ Like most days,  _ he adds in his head. “I’m about to go on my lunch break.”

 

“Oh so am I. Do you want to go together?”

 

“Yes of course!” Jongdae agrees a little too eagerly. Minseok’s probably straight —the nice ones always are— but it doesn’t hurt to make new friends and god has Jongdae been craving social interaction lately. Last night he had FaceTimed Baekhyun for over two hours until the other had fallen asleep to Jongdae’s incessant rambles. 

 

    The two of them walked together towards the little sandwich shop Jongdae always went to for lunch and talked about this and that and nothing very important. Minseok’s favorite color was turquoise. Minseok was a singer, signed under a well-known label (well-known enough that Jongdae, ignorant about most pop culture news, had heard of it). Jongdae told Minseok he’d always wanted a teacup pig. And the story behind the flower shop. 

 

“I’m sorry that sucks. Your flower shop  _ is _ really beautiful though. She would be proud.” Minseok is compassionate, and extremely kind. 

 

They were getting along well, and Minseok seemed genuinely interested in every word that escaped Jongdae’s lips. They continued to chat over panini’s and milkshakes. Minseok has two siblings: an older brother and a younger sister. Minseok’s favorite holiday is Christmas, but just because he likes the snow. Minseok is beautiful and smart and fascinating, and Jongdae doesn’t need him to say that to know it’s true. Finally, it’s time for them to each go their own ways, and Minseok catches him off guard by hugging him. It’s nice being hugged by someone who’s the same height as him.   It’s nice being hugged by Minseok. He’s used to people patting his head and telling him how cute and tiny he is. But Minseok just squeezes tight, waves goodbye, and walks away, a small smile on his face. Jongdae realizes he didn’t get his phone number. He sighs and goes home, more than a little disappointed.


	2. good tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas approaches and once more Jongdae has no-one to spend it with. But no way is Minseok letting that happen.

Over the next few months, Minseok and Jongdae get pretty close. The older will stop by every few days and they’ll have lunch together, or just talk. Jongdae’s crush on Minseok is getting pretty intense, and he still hasn’t managed to figure out if his friend’s touchiness and flirty banter is, in fact, just banter, or something more. With his luck, he would be alone forever but his lovesick heart was really hoping otherwise.

The next day at the flower shop is very busy. It makes sense, since Christmas is today and a lot of last-minute preparations are underway. Jongdae takes pride in the reputation his holiday centerpieces have acquired around town, even if it means no lunch break and dealing with rude customers— one lady asked him for a centerpiece with ‘fairygolds’ and when he asked her if she meant marigolds started yelling ‘the customer is always right’ and ‘I think I know what flower I want idiot’. He had politely asked her to leave, and she had, fuming and promising to sue. Thankfully, the kind and warm-hearted customers which made up most of his day were still there, and Jongdae loved placing chocolate into the eager, outstretched hands of the children accompanying their rushed mother’s on errands.

He neatly wrapped up the red roses for the disheveled-looking young woman who was struggling to balance her groceries on her thin arms, and handed her the bouquet. As he looked up, he saw Minseok standing tentatively behind the lady, awkwardly picking up certain flowers and then putting them back.

“Next!” Jongdae exclaimed, them feigning surprise when him and Minseok mad eeye contact. “Hello there sir, what can I get for you?”

“A Christmas centerpiece, with the red and orange ones please. My mom was very specific about the colors and I don’t want to be yelled at so be careful.” Minseok smirked.

“Family dinner?”

“Yeah. Thank god they don’t happen often, my family can get a little… hectic, to say the least. What about you? What are you doing for Christmas?” Jongdae winced internally. How to tell Minseok that he didn’t have a family, and that all his friends were spending Christmas at _their_ family’s, and that he was, as one can logically deduce, spending the holiday alone, without seeming pitiful?

“Well, uhm, funny story, I don’t have any plans. Probably takeout and Netflix?I’ve been meaning to catch up on Goblin anyways.” Jongdae laughed nervously, trying to hide the fact that he was very much lonely and leading a depressing existence tonight. Minseok laughed too, then an expression of concern took over his features. _Shit_.

“Wait are you serious?”

“Uh, yeah?” Jongdae scratched the back of his head. “I mean I don’t really have family and all my friends are at family dinners so…” Minseok looked at him, pity shining bright in his eyes.

“Please don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t look at me like that. I don’t want your pity.” Ouch. That was a little mean, but honestly Jongdae was fed up with the looks he got whenever he explained his familial situation to others.

“Sorry I didn’t mean it like that.” Minseok paused. “But even you’ve got to admit it’s a little sad that you’re spending Christmas alone.”

“I have since I turned eighteen. And even before Christmas wasn’t very fun. Foster families and all…”

“You’re missing out on like the greatest holiday ever! That sucks so much!” Jongdae smiled, it was incredibly adorable how enthusiastic Minseok got about Christmas. “You live across the street right?” Minseok asked all of sudden, gesturing to the door at the back of the store that led to Jongdae’s decent-sized apartment.

“Uh yeah? Number 24.”

“Perfect! Have a nice Christmas!” Minseok sneezed loudly before turning around, centerpiece in hand and exiting the shop abruptly, leaving a confused Jongdae face to face with yet another rushed mother.

*****

Jongdae closed the flower store, a sigh on the tip of his tongue and a weight in his heart that hadn’t been there this morning. Why was he so sad to be alone on Christmas all of a sudden? It’s not like this wasn’t how he spent the holiday every year. The conversation with Minseok it seemed had been enough to remind him of everything he’d been missing out on these past years. He wished he had a family of his own to spend it with, he wished he had Minseok. He let the sigh escape his lips and plopped down on the couch to watch mind-numbing reality tv: he wasn’t in the mood for k-dramas at the moment. He checked his phone and opened the video Chanyeol and Baekhyun had sent him: they wore Santa hats and wished Jongdae a happy Christmas and New Year, sent him hugs and kisses and said they would exchange presents later. Jongdae sent back a cheesy thank you and responded to a couple other messages before leaning back on the couch. He closed his eyes and let himself be rocked into sleep by the incessant droning of middle-aged white women and their rich people problems.

Jongdae woke up to the sound of his doorbell ringing. He sat up, befuddled, and checked his watch. _Jesus was it 11:30 already?!_ He hadn’t ordered takeout and it was definitely too late for a package to be delivered so who the fuck was outside his apartment right now. He opened the door and was met face to face with Minseok who was bundled up in a scarf and hat and had a bottle of wine in his hand, and a giant grin on his face.

“Minseok-hyung?”

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!”

“Oh my god are you drunk? It’s 11:30 man.”

“I am _tipsy_ but that’s not why I’m here. This was my master plan! If Dae won’t have a Christmas party, then I will bring the party to Dae!” Jongdae smiled at the cute nickname. He would never let Minseok forget that.

“Come in then, I guess?”

“Aw your apartment is so adorable!” Minseok settled on the couch and handed the bottle to him. “Go open it, I’ll queue Goblin.”

“Are you sure you want to be here? I mean your family-”

“Sucks. I mean I love them but they’re loud and annoying and a little selfish. I rather be here, with you.” _Wow ok then,_ Jongdae thought, his heart beating a little faster. He opened the bottle of wine and served him and Minseok a glass each. They watched Goblin, and somehow, ended up right next to each-other, thigh against thigh. They both were getting easily distracted and Jongdae kept giggling uncontrollably (a side effect of the alcohol) so they were forced to keep rewinding the episode until finally Minseok paused the TV and they just talked.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Jongdae asks suddenly, his inhibitions lowered by the three glasses he’s drunk— he’s always been a lightweight. Minseok laughs loudly, he’s only drunk the one glass and looks pretty sober now. “Why are you laughing?”

“Women aren’t my type.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Me neither.” Jongdae adds quietly.

“Oh.” A small silence then, “that’s great!”

“Great? What do you-” Minseok’s lips are suddenly on his, as the older pulls Jongdae onto his lap roughly. He kisses with force, and passion, as if he’s been wanting to do this for a while. Jongdae finally realizes what is happening and kisses him back, his lips molding together with his perfectly. He presses kisses to his friends lips again and again, but he wants more than just this middle-school level make-out. He bites Minseok’s bottom lip needily, asking for permission but suddenly Minseok is on top of _him_ , and is biting _his_ lip. Jongdae opens his mouth without hesitation and Minseok’s tongue slips into his mouth. Jongdae groans breathily, as he lets Minseok take over the kiss, leaning into his ministrations. Suddenly, Minseok‘s mouth is gone, and he is looking at Jongdae lips red and wet with spit. God he’s so fucking hot. Jongdae grabs at his face, trying to bring him back to where he was.

“Mmmm a little desperate are we?”

“You’re so beautiful.” Jongdae breathes out before Minseok’s lips are back on his collarbone this time, and his hands wander into Jongdae’s hair. He nips and licks and kisses at the spot until Jongdae is a squirming mess underneath him.

“Stay still,” he complains, pulling at Jongdae’s hair roughly, which only makes the younger let out a loud moan. Minseok pulls away abruptly and suddenly the look in his eyes has changed. It’s pity.

“God I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t- I’m gonna go.”

“Wait Minseok…” Jongdae mumbles but the older is already halfway out the door.

And Jongdae is alone once more.

He starts to cry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :))) 
> 
> Hope you liked it despite the angst hehe Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed! I love hearing from you <3
> 
> twitter: @sleepysoftie


	3. apologies & hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok feels terrible. But so does Jongdae.

Jongdae woke up to a terrible hangover and puffy eyes. _Cried ourselves to sleep did we?_ He wishes he had gotten even more drunk so he could forget Minseok coming, Minseok talking with him, Minseok leaning in, Minseok kissing him, Minseok making him moan, Minseok leaving. He wishes he could forget Minseok. He doesn’t want to work today so he hangs up the “EXCEPTIONAL CLOSING” sign and goes back to bed to try to go back to sleep. But every time he closes his eyes the I-feel-sorry-for-you gaze of Minseok haunts him. The worst part is that he doesn’t even hate Minseok for it, because he knows that he deserves the pity: he’s an pathetic, broken florist, and in reality he can’t believe that Minseok even kissed him once. _It was just the alcohol_ , Jongdae reminds himself. His heart hurts so much, and his stomach turns and he feels like throwing up. He curls himself into a smaller ball, turning up his music louder to drown out the thoughts that pop up like daggers in his mind periodically.

*****

Minseok had fucked up. Big time. What the fuck was he thinking kissing Jongdae? The guy was fucking drunk and vulnerable, he’d been practically sober and he’d taken advantage anyways. He’d let his giant crush get in the way of his principles and now Jongdae would probably hate him forever. God he could not _believe_ this was happening right now. After all those months he’d spent building his friendship with Jongdae, he had managed to completely unravel their relationship. He would never be able to look Jongdae in the eye again, or even if he tried Jongdae probably wouldn’t want to. He needed to apologize but he didn’t want to have to face the look of disappointment and hatred Jongdae would inevitably greet him with. _Get your shit together Minseok, your only chance to salvage this is to fucking apologize_. He took a deep breath and started his walk towards the flower shop.

A sign that indicated “EXCEPTIONAL CLOSING” was tacked up on the door of Jongdae’s store. _Is he really that hungover?_ Minseok turned around and crossed the street, punching in the code to the apartment building Jongdae had given him a while ago: _Just in case hyung, you never know!_ He walked up the stairs slowly preparing the speech he would give Jongdae in order to convince him that he wasn’t a terrible friend, just a terrible decision-maker, and that he was truly sorry. He knocked on the door, and waited. And waited. Two minutes passed, and nobody answered. Could Jongdae be gone? He tried knocking again, then buzzed the doorbell a couple of times. Finally he heard footsteps approaching, and the door opened. Jongdae was there, and upon realizing it was Minseok, his expression went from confusion, to anger, to fear, before settling into confusion once more. It seemed he had just woken Jongdae from a nap: his hair was messy (it would have been cute if Minseok hadn’t been so nervous), his eyes were puffy (almost as if he had been crying, but Minseok chalked it up to him just waking up), and the hickey on his collarbone was bright red. Jongdae saw him staring and stiffened, lifting his shirt to cover it up.

“What do you want Minseok?” _Well clearly he’s mad._ Jongdae’s voice was harsh, but underneath the violent tone, he sounded hurt, and pained. Shit, Minseok had really fucked up.

*****

Jongdae was awoken to the sound of his doorbell ringing. _Well this is familiar…_ He didn’t want to get up, but he didn’t want to have to walk all the way to the post office if his newest Amazon purchase was on the other side of the door right now, or have to explain to Yixing, his neighbor and landlord why he didn’t answer the door even though he was in the apartment. He sluggishly heaved himself out of bed, and opened the door. When he saw who was on the other side, the “hello” got stuck in his throat. _Why the fuck is_ he _here_? He wanted to yell and shout, but then he realized that Minseok was probably there to tell him that he didn’t feel comfortable hanging out with Jongdae anymore. He just wanted this to be over.

“What do you want Minseok?” He hoped that his false anger would be able to hide the ache in his soul.

“I’m so sorry Jongdae. God I’m so sorry, I should never have kissed you. It wasn’t right, you were drunk and I took advantage of you and it was so, so wrong. I get it if you don’t want to hang out anymore, I did something horrible and I hate myself for it, but I swear if you forgive me I’ll be an even better friend and I’ll never do it again. Please. I don’t want to lose you.” Jongdae’s mouth hung, half-open, as he tried to assimilate Minseok’s words.

“So… you don’t want to leave? I- You just _left_ me there Minseok.”

“I know. I just felt so terrible. I was too much of a coward to stay and watch you hate me. You were wasted and I don’t want that to destroy our friendship. It didn’t mean anything I swear. I just want to be your friend.” _Way to shatter my heart into a million pieces in one sentence Minseok. At least he still wants to be your friend you ungrateful bastard._

“Minseok, I could never hate you. Of course I forgive you.”

“Really?” Minseok seemed genuinely surprised, so Jongdae smiled and nodded, trying to reassure his friend. Minseok just stepped forward and hugged the living daylights out of him.

“Can’t. Breathe.” He choked out. Minseok released his death grip.

“Sorry I was just really afraid you wouldn’t forgive me and I would lose you forever.”

“So was I.”

“Let’s go get coffee.” And they did. Minseok tried to ignore the dull throb of lovesickness that had found residence in his heart. Jongdae tried to put the pieces of his heart back together while he flashed his grin at the friend he was in love with.


	4. time to vent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae tells Baekhyun and Chanyeol about his prince.
> 
> Minseok tells Junmyeon about his florist.

Jongdae hadn’t wanted him and Minseok’s hangouts to become so awkward. If he had known he would lose all the intimacy and comfort their friendship had given him just by drinking some wine, he would have thrown that bottle out the window. He knew Minseok was uncomfortable with him because of how eagerly he had kissed back, because now he knew that Jongdae liked him more than just as a friend. He was attempting to make Minseok understand that he  _ could _ be just a friend --which basically meant he was friendzoning himself-- by being less touchy and talking less about his feelings, even though it was killing him from the inside-out. Jongdae needed to vent to  _ someone _ , so he called Baekhyun and told him to stop fucking Chanyeol and to get his ass over to his apartment. Baekhyun gasped dramatically but told him he’d be right over. Jongdae was infinitely grateful to his best friend… until the fucker showed up with his boyfriend.

 

“What the fuck is he doing here Baekhyun.” 

 

“Don’t be a grump Jongdae, he’s our friend too.”

 

“Don’t act like you didn’t bring him just to annoy me.” Baekhyun wiped away a fake tear.

 

“I would never.”

 

“Uh, I can leave?” Chanyeol awkwardly added.

 

“No its fine. Stay.” Jongdae flopped back onto his couch and groaned loudly.

 

“Everything alright Dae?” Baekhyun asked, the concern apparent in his voice.

 

“No. Life sucks.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I fell in love.”

 

“Ah. Shit.”

 

“Why is that a bad thing?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun, trying to be quiet but ultimately failing at lowering his voice.

 

“Shut up idiot can’t you tell he’s upset?” Baekhyun whispered loudly.

 

“No its fine Chanyeol. Love is a beautiful thing, God just hates me.”

 

“Come on you big baby, just tell us what’s wrong.”   
  
“I met this guy who was almost as short as I was but then I got really drunk and made out with him and now he’s uncomfortable and we can never be the same again.”

 

“Kim Jongdae how dare you not tell me you liked someone?”

 

“He’s so beautiful Baekhyunnie, like a prince. He has the giant eyes and perfect lips and his laugh is the cutest thing ever and I just want to kiss him forever.”

 

“Again, what’s the problem?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“He hates me because I forced myself on him even though he wasn’t interested.”

 

“Are you sure? Sounds like he wanted to kiss you.”

 

“Shut up Park. You know nothing.” 

 

“Be nice to my boyfriend. Especially since he’s finally saying something smart.”

 

“Hey-” Chanyeol exclaimed, but Baekhyun interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

 

“This guy  _ did  _ kiss you back. You should go for it Dae!” Jongdae just groaned. 

 

“Yeah. Trust me, he’s not interested. Can we just watch movies and stop talking about it?”

 

“Yeah sure we’ll watch a movie. You’re fucking stupid, but we’ll watch a movie.” Baekhyun had learned early that Jongdae didn’t take well to pity, so he decided that it was better for him to be distracted than to wallow in heartbreak any longer.

 

*****

 

It was awkward, being together, though not by choice. The problem was that whenever Minseok was with Jongdae, the only thing he could see was Jongdae on that couch: lips red from all the kissing, desperate for Minseok’s touches, and that look in his eyes, as though Minseok really were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Minseok kept reminding his deluded brain that Jongdae had been drunk, and fantasizing about being his boyfriend, about meaning as much to him as he meant to Minseok really wasn’t healthy. But his brain didn’t seem to care. He looked at Jongdae and all he wanted to do was hold his hand as they walked and laughed together, to lean his head on the other’s shoulder as they rode the midnight trains, to put his hands on Jongdae’s waist and bury his face in his shoulder as they danced to the vinyls he obsessively collected. He wanted to fall asleep to Jongdae’s lips on his, to wake up to the sight of the younger’s nose only inches from his. He had cried himself to sleep this past week more than he had in the past year of his life. He missed Jongdae even though they saw each-other everyday, he missed holding the other in his arms even though he’d never done it before. A small voice in the back of his brain would keep whispering that Jongdae  _ had _ kissed him back, that he  _ had _ looked so heartbroken when Minseok had left and that maybe not only the alcohol could account for that. Minseok tried his best to ignore it, but it made such good points, he hadn’t managed to lose hope that Jongdae liked him back. Since him and Jongdae’s conversations had become so superficial, Minseok had called Junmyeon and asked him to hang out in the hope that he could distract himself from everything Jongdae. He sat, waiting, at the sandwich place, tapping his glass nervously against the table.

 

“Hey Minnie what’s up?” Junmyeon was scarily perceptive and Minseok was very obviously agitated. He tried to laugh it off.

 

“Oh you know, boy problems.”

 

“Really? What happened?” Damn Junmyeon and his caring, sensible self.

 

“Well I met this very cute florist. We met because of that bouquet I bought for Sehun.” Junmyeon laughed softly at the memory, then nodded urging Minseok to continue. “His name’s Jongdae and he’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, Myeonnie. He’s smaller than me, but not by much, and when he laughs I swear the entire room lights up and everybody smiles: even if they don’t know him. He’s so interesting and he’s not afraid to talk about anything and I fucked it all up.” Junmyeon scowls.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“I got tipsy at Christmas and my family was getting  _ very _ annoying so I stole a bottle of wine and showed up at his apartment. I only drank a glass and was practically sober but he’s such a lightweight, he was wasted after three glasses. Then he asks me if I have girlfriend and I’m like “nope haha 100 % gay” and then he says “me too”. And I stop thinking and I fucking kiss him.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like a bad thing hyung? Are you sure you’re not dramatizing everything?”

 

“I’m not done. Then we start making out and I pull his hair and he fucking  _ moans. _ I took advantage of him, while he was drunk and now he’ll barely touch me anymore. We used to hug but he just waves awkwardly when we go separate ways. I never deserved him anyways. But it still sucks.”

 

“Doesn’t sound like you were taking advantage. I mean, alcohol just lowers inhibitions, there was probably some part of him that wanted to kiss you, but was too afraid to. You should ask him out, I’m sixty percent sure he’ll say yes.”

 

“Yeah, if you say so.”

 

“I’m serious Minseok, if you never ask, you’ll never know and you may just pass by on what could be the love of your life. And what’s the worst that can happen? From what you told me you guys are pretty awkward already.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Do it. And if it goes to shit, just blame it on me.”

 

“Ok. I will.”  _ Oh god. I’m going to do it. And there’s an sixty percent chance he’ll say yes. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter after this I think! Hope you enjoyed (feel free to leave kudos and comments if you did ;))
> 
> thx for all the love <3


	5. a special bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok is finally ready to tell Jongdae how he feels. So he does.
> 
> my chapter summaries are getting worse and worse wow. btw the little arrows (aka ↛ ) mean that minseok wrote this on the list (you'll get it) i dont know why ao3 won't let me change the font :(((((

Minseok had overly prepared for his confession. He had spent all last night on various websites and had went to bed around 2AM with over thirty different tabs open. After rereading the list over twenty times he got his shit together and headed over to Jongdae’s flower shop. He’d texted him a while back asking him if he could stop by the store soon to get some advice on a bouquet he was going to buy, and even if the short ‘ok’ he was answered with broke his heart, he was hoping that in a couple hours he would be able to kiss Jongdae without any negative repercussions. He pocketed the piece of paper on which he had written all the information he needed to finally reveal to Jongdae that he loved him to bits and, his pulse beating erratically, he started off for the flower store.

 

   He opened the door carefully, and smiled at the familiar ring of the wind chimes. He had learned to associate the airy clangs to hanging out with Jongdae, and at multiple occasions his heartbeat had sped up when hearing them outside of the florist’s boutique. He greeted Jongdae cheerfully and was a little disappointed with the lackluster ‘hey’ that was carelessly thrown in his direction. Jongdae seemed to be reorganizing the front desk: an entirely useless task seeing as there were about three different items placed on the marble.

 

“So, I have a list of the flowers I want to get, but I don’t know what they look like _at_ _all_. Do you think you can help out?”

 

“I said I would didn’t I?” Jongdae’s response was harsh and he seemed to realize. “Sorry, didn’t sleep well. Who’s it for?” That was a terrible excuse, and Minseok didn’t believe it for half a second. He knew this was his fault and he was going to fix it.

 

“Uh, a friend. I kinda have something special to tell them so I wanted to give them a bouquet. So uhm, first item,” he took the list out of his pocket and flattened it against his leg to remove some of the creases.

 

↛ Gardenia : true friendship & secret love

 

“I need a gardenia.”

 

“Just one?” 

 

“Yeah. I need a lot of flowers and it’s not really about the bouquet, more about the message.” Jongdae grabbed a stem from which bloomed a white flower similar to a rose, but with pointed petals.

 

↛ Hydrangea : heartfelt emotions

 

“Hydrangea.” He added a bunch of small bright pink flowers.

 

↛ Anthurium: happiness & love

 

“Anthurium.” An almost plastic-looking red flower joined the other two.

 

↛ Aster: love and elegance 

 

“Aster.” Jongdae grabbed a simple, small flower with purple petals.

 

“Who is this for again?” Minseok laughed awkwardly.

 

“Figured it out huh?”

 

“I’m a florist. Who’s the lucky guy? Why did you never tell me about him?” Oh. Jongdae didn’t think this was for him. Minseok was at a moral crossroads: should he confess to Jongdae now even though his bouquet was really close to being complete, or should he wait and surprise Jongdae with his confession, either getting a more enthusiastic yes or risking a more awkward rejection? 

 

“Met him a couple months ago actually. We just really clicked.” Jongdae’s face fell. Shit this was a good sign because it meant Jongdae might be interested, but he hated seeing Jongdae in pain. He checked his list again.

 

↛ Forget-me-not: true love 

 

“I need forget-me-nots next.”

 

“True love huh?” Jongdae’s voice seemed to crack on that last syllable. Minseok couldn’t take it anymore, he stuffed the rest of his so well-researched list into his pocket.

 

“Yeah, sure. Can I pay for the bouquet?” Jongdae just nodded quietly, even from across the store, Minseok could tell that his eyes were shining, and not in I’m-so-happy-I’m-glowing way. No, this was more I’m-very-very-sad-and-want-to-cry shine. He shoved a 50000-won bill into Jongdae’s hand and then moved to the other side of the counter so he could be face to face with him. He never had needed the list, he had spent so much time rehearsing this moment in his living room he had memorized it entirely at this point.

 

“One gardenia for true friendship. One hydrangea for heartfelt emotions. One anthurium for happiness and love. One aster for love and elegance. One forget-me-not for true love. And there’s also supposed to be one gardenia for secret love, one white chrysanthemum for loyal love, one sunflower for dedicated love. But most of all, I really really wanted to add a lavender rose for-”

 

“Love at first sight. Why are you telling me this Minseok? Are you practicing your fucking declaration of love speech right now?” Jongdae asked in a pained whisper.

 

“It’s not a practice speech Jongdae. It’s the real thing.” He handed Jongdae the bouquet who tightened his grip around the stems, shocked.

 

“What are you even-- this isn’t funny-”

 

“It’s not supposed to be. It’s supposed to be magical and loving, and really really thoughtful. But I couldn’t even go through with the entire bouquet because you were basically crying-”

 

“Was not.” Jongdae retorqued weakly, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“I love you Jongdae. And I know it’s crazy to say it so early, especially when I don’t even know if you’re ever gonna say it back, but it’s true and you deserve to know.” Tears started trailing down Jongdae’s cheeks.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. I love you and your flowers. I love you without knowing how, why, or even from where. I love you too the moon and back and miss you to the stars even though I see you every fucking week. I love you, and that’s the beginning and end of everything.”

 

“That’s gross hyung.” Jongdae choked out between sobs. Minseok leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek gently, trying to wipe away the tears at the same time.

 

“I hope those are happy tears because otherwise I’ve gravely misread the situation.”

  
“I hate you.” But he wrapped his arms around Minseok tightly, and whispered into his ear: “I love you too.” Jongdae leaned away from Minseok’s shoulders and finally,  _ finally _ , his lips were on Minseok’s. They kissed softly, slowly, gently and when Jongdae finally pulled away with a content sigh, they lay on the carpet, surrounded by the flowers that had fallen out of Jongdae’s grip. And they kissed some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is folks! hope you enjoyed! i loved writing this so much, i'm very soft for xiuchen in general so this was so so fun to make! feel free to leave kudos if you enjoyed reading it as much as i loved writing it.
> 
> edit: i think i might want to add another chapter of just xiuchen being fluffy af (like i did in astrphobia) leave a comment to tell me if you would be on board with this idea!!
> 
> thx for all the love <3 y'all are the best
> 
> -madz
> 
> twitter: @sleepysoftie


	6. memories of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-shots of domestic, gross, fluffy xiuchen (because I love them & because you guys asked so nicely) <3

**#1: sleepy love**

 

   Jongdae had ended up moving in with Minseok --his apartment was bigger and nicer-- but what Minseok hadn’t expected was how shocked and utterly disappointed he was at the lack of plants in Minseok’s otherwise spacious and well-decorated apartment. 

 

“Where are the  _ flowers _ hyung?” Minseok, embarassed, scratched the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Uh.”

 

“We’re going plant shopping this weekend. You can’t be in love with a florist and not have any flowers in your home.”

 

“Who said I loved you?”

 

“You did. Last night. And every night before that for the last month.” Jongdae deadpanned.

 

“Did I?” He laughed but hugged a pouting Jongdae from the back and kissed his neck softly.

 

“You can’t keep getting back on my good side with kisses, stupid.” But Jongdae turned around and pressed his forehead against Minseok’s with a small smile.

 

“Mmmm seems like it’s working though.” He whispered back.

 

“We’re going to get so many flowers your apartment will be a garden.” Jongdae murmured back.

 

“Kim Jongdae is this foreplay?”

 

“So what if it is?” Minseok suddenly turned around, looking a little stressed. “Everything ok?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he passed his hands through his hair, “listen you’ve got to promise not to get mad ok?”

 

“Uh, ok? What did you do?”

 

“Imallergictoflowers.”

 

“Come again?”

 

“I’m… allergic… to flowers.” He paused then quickly added: “Please don’t hate me.”

 

“You’re allergic… to  _ flowers? _ ” Jongdae sounded incredulous. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me before?”

 

“You’re a florist! I had to be sure you wouldn’t leave me if you knew.”

 

“What the fuck Minseok I would never have left you because of that?”

 

“How was I supposed to know?! You were pretty and cute and I didn’t want to fuck it up?”

 

“How did I never notice?”

 

“Haven’t you noticed that I try to spend the least time possible in your shop? I sneeze literally every time I step foot in that place. And the morning after we fell asleep in the store? You know how I woke up with puffy eyes? You teased me about crying but it was just a reaction to having slept surrounded by pollen-spitting creatures.”

 

“Please never call flowers that again.”

 

“Sorry to have ruined your decoration plans.”

 

“We’ll just buy cacti instead idiot. Or like plants without pollen. Your apartment still has a chance at being nice.” 

 

“Rude. Thanks for not leaving me forever.” Minseok came closer to Jongdae and tackled him onto the couch before attacking him with kisses. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.” Jongdae kissed him back. 

 

“Course I am.” Minseok cuddled up closer to Jongdae.

 

“Let’s not go shopping  _ today _ though I’m tiiiiired.”

 

“Sometimes I wonder how you’re older than me.” Jongdae let out an exaggerated sigh but he was defenseless against the cute cuddly bear that was sleepy Minseok. “Fine sleepyhead, but no way are you snoozing on top of me. Been there,  _ hated _ that.” Jongdae moved around until his back was pressed flush against Minseok’s chest, and the older’s arms were wrapped around him with their hands holding. Minseok pressed a chaste kiss behind Jongdae’s ear, yawned loudly and promptly fell asleep. Jongdae just smiled wider than ever. He never wanted to move.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

**#2: quiet love**

 

It had been Jongdae’s decision to come to the museum. The original plan had been to go there only to escape the blinding heat of summer but upon entering the building Jongdae had decided he wanted to visit much to Minseok’s dismay -- he had planned on finding the museum café and sitting there for the rest of day preferably nursing an iced coffee. Jongdae, holding Minseok’s hand led him through winding hallways filled with timeless classics and incomprehensible modern pieces. From time to time he would stop in front of one and in silence, shoulder to shoulder and hand in hand, they would just look at the canvas: the colors, the strokes, the lighting, the expressions of the motionless characters. This kind of silent date was what Minseok loved the most: the way Jongdae would rest his head on his shoulder, suddenly look him in the eyes and smile brightly, or just play with the fingers on his hand were the small details that made sacrificing his afternoon in the café worth it; that made all the little sacrifices he had made, was making, and would make in order to make Jongdae happy completely and totally insignificant. 

 

   Jongdae tugged him into a small room off the side filled with small white canvases on which had been roughly painted the outlines of faces in black. Minseok twirled Jongdae back to face him.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Jongdae blushed bright red and planted a small kiss on his cheek. 

 

“Can we go home? The paintings are getting boring.” Minseok checked his watch. It was 8 o’clock already, the museum was closing in half an hour.

 

“Of course.”

 

  They drove back home in silence, Jongdae’s hand resting on top of Minseok’s the whole way home. When they finally collapsed onto their bed, Minseok scooted as close to Jongdae as possible so their noses were touching.

 

“What’s up with you today Mr. You’re So Beautiful?” Jongdae asks, giggling as Minseok kisses the tip of his nose.

 

“I just felt like I don’t say it enough, which is a shame, cause you  _ are _ so beautiful.” 

 

“Mmmm that’s sweet.” Jongdae buries his face into Minseok’s shoulder as he hugs him tighter. “But you always say it.”

 

“Oh yeah, when?”

 

“When you stare at me when you think I’m not looking, as though I’m the most interesting thing you’ve ever seen. And-”

 

“You are.” 

 

“And when you hug me from behind and bury your nose in my hair and don’t say anything. You’re more of the quiet love type-”

 

“Quiet love?”

 

“Yeah you don’t love me with words- I mean you do but it’s more what you do that shows me you love me? If that makes sense.”

 

“So what if I do this?” Minseok cupped Jongdae’s face with his left hand and then-

 

“MINSEOK STOP IT I HATE YOU WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT!” Jongdae screamed as Minseok tickled his sides while sitting on top of him. 

 

“Does this not mean something super deep about how much I love you?”   
  


“NO IF ANYTHING YOUR DISPROVING MY POINT I SWEAR TO GOD STOP IT RIGHT NOW!”

 

“Okay but only because me stopping is an action that will prove I love you.”

 

“God you’re the worst, you’re never gonna let this go are you?”

 

“I like it though…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Quiet. Love.” Minseok slowly enunciated both words than wrapped Jongdae back into a teddy bear hug. Jongdae’s stomach growled loudly.

 

“Takeout?”

 

“Takeout.”

 

**#3 playful love**

 

_ The smell is atrocious but at least the color is nice _ , Jongdae thought as he painted the walls of their soon-to-be renovated bedroom in a soft, baby blue. Minseok walked up to the doorframe and leaned against it arms crossed:

 

“Making progress?”

 

“I mean yeah. But it’d be better if you helped lazypants.”

 

“Excuse me for not wanting to die of inhaling paint fumes. Seriously though please open the window you’re actually going to die.”

 

“Drama queen much?” Jongdae teased, but he opened the window wide, relieved to finally breathe in fresh air. “You going somewhere?” He asked, looking Minseok up and down to point out his combed hair. He was still wearing sweatpants but he looked like he was in the process of getting ready.

 

“Sehun’s hosting the barbecue remember? You said you’d come with me!” Oops. Jongdae had forgotten about that.

 

“Haha yes of course. I was just… joking?”  _ Curse me for being the worst liar to have ever set foot on this planet. _

 

“You have paint everywhere in your hair. You’re lucky this is a casual thing and not one of his annoyingly extravagant themed parties. Go get cleaned up I’ll finish up the wall.”

 

“Yah! I don’t want to show up covered in paint and it’s not like this is gonna wash out.” Jongdae smirked, an idea forming in his brain. “It’s fine though I’ll try my best.” He held his hand out, handing Minseok the brush, but just when he came closer to grab it he painted his nose in blue.

 

“DAE!” Minseok screamed as Jongdae bent over laughing. 

 

“IF I HAVE TO GO DIRTY THEN SO WILL YOU!”

 

“YOU’RE ON… BITCH.”

 

“Is that really the best you can do babe?” Minseok just responded to that by dipping his entire hand in the paint bucket and rubbing it all in Jongdae’s hair. Jongdae rubbed the paintbrush in his now not-so-neatly-combed hair. 

 

“I SPENT AN ENTIRE HOUR GETTING IT TO LOOK LIKE THAT!” Minseok shrieked, distressed.

 

“TOO BAD… BITCH.”

 

“HEY YOU CAN’T JUST STEAL MY THING!” They kept painting eachother everywhere they could reach until their hair was entirely caked and they had streaks of blue on their cheeks, noses and necks.

 

“You look so cute covered in paint.”

 

“I’m not cute, I’m a mess.”

 

“That too.” Minseok smiled and pecked Jongdae’s lips. “Ew you taste like paint.”

 

“Who’s fucking fault is that huh?” Minseok poked Jongdae in the rib.

 

“Respect your hyung… bitch.”

 

“Ok I’m calling it that stops now.”

 

“You’re just jealous of my catchphrase.”

 

“Suuuureee. Let’s go shower.” So they did, but they still showed up to Sehun’s house with streaks of blue hair and everyone joked about them being smurfs even though  _ SMURFS HAVE BLUE SKIN NOT BLUE HAIR YOU UNCULTURED SWINE,  _ as Jongdae had so elegantly put.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S IT FOR REAL  
> hope you enjoyed the soft fluff  
> it was so nice to write  
> thank you for all the kudos you guys are amazing wow  
> -madz
> 
> twitter: @sleepysoftie (hmu/dm me if you liked it i'd love to talk to you)


End file.
